Conspiracy Theory: OneShots Series
by Mahone-chic-89
Summary: Series of one-shots based on my main story: Conspiracy Theory. Mainly about Jack and her inner thoughts during different things, some song fics, deleted scenes, and maybe extended scenes...
1. The Company

**This is basically a series of short one-shots based on the story: Conspiracy Theory.**

**These will be a combination of Jack's inner thoughts, deleted scenes, extended scenes, song fics, etc.**

**Enjoy!**

Jack's Thoughts on The Company

What am I going to do?

This…Company, they want me to kill innocent people. I don't think I can do that…I don't have it in me…

But do I really have a choice?

If I don't do this, they'll kill my parents. 

To save my family's life, I must take the lives of others.

But how far am I really willing to go to save them? When will it be too much? Will I freeze when the moment comes to kill one of the cons?

Suddenly I understand why that Alex Mahone guy swallows those pills. Anything to calm my nerves would be much appreciated right now.

So…who is this Company anyway? Who are these people who take lives and destroy them? When this is over, I'll do whatever I can to destroy _them_. 

Speaking of destroying The Company, why hasn't our government stopped these monsters? Don't they care? Or does The Company's power reach further than I realize? Maybe they _are_ the government…secretly controlling our country. Maybe this nation that I dedicated my entire life to is merely a fraud.

My head is spinning and I can feel the beginning signs of a migraine. 

The thought of betrayal by my own government hurts more than any blow ever could. It makes my stomach turn in disgust.

But I will do what it takes to save my family. I have to…I don't really have any other choice.

But, I swear, when I am through with this…I'll come after The Company. I'll come after them with all that I have. I won't…can't let them get away with this. 

I'll destroy them on my own if I have to…whatever it takes…

…………………………………………………………………………….

PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Tweener

**Song by Linkin Park: What I've Done**

Jack's Thoughts on Killing Tweener

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies  
_

My heart's racing. I can barely breathe. 

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

I just killed a man…a boy. A boy who should have had several more years to live and I…I blew him away.

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

Alex was going to shoot him, but I knew that I would never truly gain his trust, or The Company's, until I took a con's life. I had to prove myself.

_Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty_

Now I'm in a hotel room, shaking badly. Cold sweat pours down my face. I stumble into the room in a numb haze.

_So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done_

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

Thank God Alex is here. I don't know what I would do without him. As I sink down onto the bed, he's suddenly right there beside me. He wraps his arms around me comfortingly and draws me closer to him. I lay my head on his chest and let the tears flow freely.

_For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!  
_

It was going to be a long night…but at least Alex is here…at least I have that much…

_I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

_What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Sara's POV

**Okay…I'm going to take a quick step away from Jack's thoughts and turn to Sara's for a moment. This is a song fic about Sara's rescue from her POV…**

**Song is Whispers in the Dark by Skillet**

Rescue Me

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses  
_

Tied to this chair I can do nothing but stare out the window and pray. I can see Lincoln searching the crowd below. He's showing some people a couple of pictures. I'm assuming they're pictures of myself and L.J.

_Despite the lies that you're making  
Your love is mine for the taking  
My love is just waiting  
To turn your tears to roses_

I glance over at L.J. for a moment. His eyes are wide with astonishment and a glimmer of hope as he gazes down at his father in the crowded street._  
_

We're in some sort of large building in the top floor. I managed to tell Michael a few discreet hints over the phone. Obviously he figured it out.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you  
I will be the one that you run to  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Suddenly, my eyes snap to a figure walking over to Lincoln. It's that girl agent…Jack Harper. My heart begins to pound as I silently willed Lincoln to run. He turns slightly and glances over his shoulder at her. She says a few words to him and points in the direction of the building L.J. and I are sitting in.

I suddenly find myself very confused. She's one of the bad guys, and yet she seems to be friends with Lincoln. Something must have happened while I've been in captivity. Some change of plans. Maybe The Company stabbed her in the back. Maybe she decided to do the right thing. Whatever the reason, I'm ecstatic that she is pointing in the right direction. 

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

I can see Lincoln frown, doubting whatever she is saying. I glance quickly behind me to see if those Company agents are paying me much attention. I kick the glass window and it shatters down into the street. I cannot help but smile as Lincoln and Jack's faces light up in recognition. They know we're here now.

_You feel so lonely and ragged  
You lay there broken and naked  
My love is just waiting  
To clothe you in crimson roses_

Just then one of the agents yells angrily at me. She pushes me away from the window and snarls in fury. She glances outside, but she's too late. Lincoln and Jack are already inside and they're coming to save us.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you  
I will be the one that's gonna guide you  
My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Soon, we can hear the sounds of a struggle outside the door. Lincoln charges in and begins to pound the first agent he can find. Jack fights viciously too. The wild light of battle in her eyes.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

Suddenly, I'm jerked backwards. It's the girl agent again. She's untying my wrists and cursing under her breath. I glance quickly over at L.J. but he's already being led out the back door. My heart flips in fear as I realize that they may not be able to save us after all. 

In a blind panic I strike out and clip the woman on the side of the face. She lets go for a moment, hissing in fury. She snarls again and rips off my wrist bands. She jerks me up out of the chair and begins to drag me towards the back door. 

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes I'll light the night with stars  
Hear the whispers in the dark_

The feeling of defeat hits me like a blow. But suddenly, I feel a strong tug on my other arm. I glance over my shoulder only to see Jack Harper. She's grabbed my arm and is pulling with all her strength. Her eyes are glowing with fury as she glares at the woman holding my other arm. 

She lashes out and kicks the female agent. Her kick lands squarely under the woman's jaw. She cries out in pain and lets go of my arm just long enough for Jack to pull me away.

Jack pauses for a moment and calls out for Lincoln. He's already making his way to the door. She yells for me to run and pushes me out into the bright afternoon light.

_No, you'll never be alone  
When darkness comes you know I'm never far  
Hear the whispers in the dark  
_

I'm free…

_Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark  
Whispers in the dark_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Jack's Past

**Just a short ficlet about Jack's life before Conspiracy Theory…**

Jack's Past:

Jacqueline Nicole Harper grew up in Chicago. She came from a lower class family that literally struggled everyday just to make ends meet. 

Her father was a drunk. He would often come home in violent rages and beat her. She was the usual target. Every once in a while he would go after her mom, but that was only on the rarest of occasions.

When Jack turned ten, she decided to run away. She could not take her home life anymore. Her school wasn't so great either. Her teacher mocked her for wearing the same three outfits all the time. (Her parents could not afford anything else at the time.) The students did not understand, or at least they did not try to. 

Jack made it about a mile and a half away from her house and realized that running wasn't going to solve anything. Sure she wouldn't get beat anymore, but how would she provide for herself? Sad, defeated, and depressed, Jack trudged back to her home.

High school was even worse. She was constantly made fun of and bullied by the students. One girl tried to egg her on into a fight nearly everyday. Jack grew more and more depressed. 

One day, when she was fifteen, Jack skipped her last class and walked over to the bridge a few yards away from the school. It was a good four-story drop to the stream below. Jack gazed down at the water and considered jumping. She tensed and prepared to leap, but found that she did not have it in her. She sat on the edge of the bridge, broke down and cried. 

A couple years later Jack decided to do something…anything that would keep her occupied. Anything that would allow her to not have to go home so early everyday. She signed up for tae kwon do classes. She learned to love them and eventually looked forward to them everyday after class.

The training was hard. The instructor intense and unyielding. But to Jack, he was like the father she never had. He was tough, but she knew he loved her and cared about her. Jack trained hard, harder than any other student. She wanted something to be proud of. She wanted something to yearn for, something to make her feel good about herself. 

She received her black belt and won a sparring match at a competition. Her self-esteem grew and she became more confident. 

When she turned eighteen she moved out of her old house and in with a new friend from the tae kwon do school. Her name was Jennie and they became close friends over the next two years.

Jack soon realized that she wanted more out of life than the current job she had as a secretary for a small business organization. She knew she could achieve more if she applied herself. She worked hard and saved up some money and then took out a loan for college. 

She went on to a community college and graduated near the top of her class. During her college years, Jack became fascinated with law enforcement. She decided to specialize in criminal justice and studied every book she could get on the subject. 

Shortly after graduating, Jack was recruited by the FBI. She worked for them for two years in D.C. and soon earned a reputation as one of the best agents in her division. She moved quickly up the ranks and began to get bigger assignments.

Her boss was thrilled the day he came in and told her that she was to head up the manhunt for the Fox River Eight alongside Alexander Mahone, another well-known agent. 

Jack was also very excited. This was a career-making case. With her heart filled with joy and excitement, Jack boarded the plane for Chicago…

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Conspiracy Theory Update

Hey guys, just thought I'd let you in on a few things that will or may happen with Conspiracy Theory…

Hey guys, just thought I'd let you in on a few things that will or may happen with Conspiracy Theory….

1) Jack thinks as of right now that The Company just hired her because FBI headquarters assigned her to be Alex's partner. However, she's going to find that her roots in The Company are MUCH deeper than she realizes. Let's just say it runs in the family…

2) Jack may or may not end up liking Linc for awhile. Not sure about that one yet. Suggestions are welcome and appreciated!!

3) I have an idea of what to do after Season 3…but I don't really want to reveal it just yet because I don't want to give out spoilers for the rest of the season 3 segment. Unless of course anyone WANTS to know, just send me a PM and I'd be glad to tell you. I may need a little help with the storyline…as always, suggestions/ideas are welcome and VERY appreciated!!

THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO'S STUCK WITH THIS STORY!! I LOVE YOU ALL:

Skylinebabe

Tpel

Something Not So Normal

Syraka

TamoraGregory916

LOVE YOU GUYS!!

L 


End file.
